1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery, which that cannot be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used in small and portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. A high-capacity battery may be used as a power source for driving a motor in a hybrid vehicle.
A high-power rechargeable battery using non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed recently. The high-power rechargeable batteries are formed of a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series so that the plurality of rechargeable batteries can be used to drive a motor in, for example, an electric vehicle requiring high power.
The high-capacity rechargeable battery may be formed of a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series. Each rechargeable battery can have a cylindrical or angular shape.